


Nice and Slow

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [349]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gentle Sex, Smut, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey! It'd be lovely if you could write some Benny/reader fluffy love making. Benny would talk his way through sex, and praise the reader a lot. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Slow

Benny laid you down, and hums gently, kissing your neck and shoulders.

You could feel his stubble on his face, leaving your skin tingling in it’s wake.

“Gonna go nice and slow, suga’.” Benny grumbles softly. “Gonna be leavin’ you feelin’ good all over with my kisses.”

His lips trail down your body, pressing soft kisses to your skin, and soon, everywhere is tingling with pleasure and from the feeling of Benny’s beard.

“Benny.” You murmur softly, in pleasure.

“Doin’ amazing, darlin’.” Benny praised. “So wonderful.”

Benny started trailing his kisses back up until he pressed them against your lips.

“I’m gonna start rubbin’ your clit, suga’. Alright?” Benny said, pulling his lips away from yours for a few seconds.

You nod, and Benny starts kissing you again, and you can feel his fingers rubbing circles, making you moan in Benny’s mouth.

“Good girl. So perfect.” Benny murmurs against your lips.

You push upwards, rolling your hips and you moan again, and Benny chuckles, pulling back.

“I’m gonna start fuckin’ you, baby.” Benny says, and you nod, giving Benny room between your legs. Benny settles between and he slowly starts pushing in, filling you up deliciously.

When he’s to the hilt, he starts rolling his hips slowly, and you moan.

“Starting to rub your clit again.” He tells you, and pleasure starts filling you up, with each rock of Benny’s hips, and each rub from his fingers.

“Benny…god, Benny…” You groan.

“You’re doin’ so well. Taking me so well, darlin’. Love ya so much.” Benny praises into your skin.

“Benny…everything feels…oh god…”

“I know suga’. I know.” Benny says. “So proud of ya.”

“Benny…” It was a whisper, but when Benny hear it, he smiled.

“Gonna kiss ya again.” Benny said, pressing deep kisses against your lips.

He swallows up each moan you make, and when you came, Benny’s name tumbles breathlessly from your mouth.

Gonna come.“ Benny tells you. After a few more thrusts, he does, and once both of you are panting lightly, he just holds you in his arms, nuzzling and kissing, telling you praise after praise, and making you feel warm, happy, and sated being by his side.


End file.
